Only You
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Aang must do his duty as Avatar and the Last Airbender. Will his love for Katara be denied. For mature audiences only.
1. Ownership

Only You

LunarianPrincess

Summary: Aang must do his duty as Avatar and the last Airbender. Will his love for Katara be denied?

Warnings: This is a mature story, it is not useless smut but it is not meant for people who can't see R rated movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, honestly!

I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I - I

Aang looked at the official scroll, the leaders of the four nations had finally done it. After putting his duty off for six years, while he, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Rilo cleaned up the newly allied nations, and put down any remaining resistances. The Council of Harmony now decreed that it is time to take responsibility as the Avatar, and the last Airbender, and 'repopulate' as they put it. As an 18 year old he was now a full adult, and as such he would be required to perform his duty. The council had outlined this duty, to be carried out on a remote island three non-bending women, high ranking nobles from each of the nations would be waiting. He only had to do it for 1 night, and when those children were 6 they would be tested, to see if they had been born with Airbending skills.

Aang glanced up as Katara entered the tent. When she saw his expression she dropped to her knees in front of him and asked. "Aang, what is it? What's wrong?" looking away he handed Katara the scroll. He watched with shame while her cheeks turned pink. She raised her cerulean eyes and looked at him. Aang had never found the courage or the opportunity to confess his true feelings for the beautiful Waterbender. For the last six years they had been on the move and now this.

"Aang…" she swallowed as her cheeks tinged pink again. "Do you want to go alone?"

"No!" Aang almost shouted. "Katara, I don't know if I can do this…" he whispered.

"Of course you can." Katara said brokenly. "We'd better get ready, we'll have to leave tomorrow to get there in time." Aang nodded as he avoided her eyes, biting her lip Katara left the tent.

Ashe stopped as she saw Rilo and Toph cuddled together in front of the fire. Sokka was sprawled out reading Suki's latest letter. She cleared her throat and the three looked at her quizzically while Momo chittered nervously. "We leave tomorrow for Ivalon Island" when the group nodded she headed blindly out of camp. She kept walking until she came to a cliff. Sitting on the ground she stared at the sky as she dealt with the hurt, jealousy and rage that surged inside her like rapids. Breathing deeply she stared unseeing at the stars. She loved Aang, had since he had asked if she was an angel. And now their bond was being tested by three nameless women. She knew that Aang had never really said anything about his feelings for her but she had desperately clung to the hope that he felt the same way. Who was to say that he wouldn't fall for one of the doubtless beautiful women the tribes had chosen?

She finally wandered back to camp to find everyone asleep in their rolls, or the tent. Katara crept to her sleeping roll before silently pulling off her outer robe and climbing in to the warm blankets. Clutching the edges, she glanced at the tent that held Aang, saying a silent prayer that this wouldn't come between them and fell into a restless sleep

I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I - I

When Katara woke the next morning the gang had been awake for a while and was already breaking camp. Silently she dressed and rolled her sleeping bag up. When the group had finished they boarded Appa. Katara stayed silent the whole time. Sokka and Toph, sensing her withdrawal chatted about innocuous things to fill the charged silence.

All noticed Aang's drawn features and haunted eyes, though nobody said anything. Momo chittered constantly flitting between the Avatar and the Waterbender. Towards late afternoon they spotted the island. Appa floated in lazy circles before landing on the wide beach. Even though the sun was setting it was still warm on the island. Aang had seen torches lit near a tent he had seen from the sky. He only had a few hours. They quickly set up camp, an odd sense of tension and quiet descending upon them.

Aang pulled out his glider, saying he was going off to meditate before the "repopulation" would begin. As soon as Aang launched into the sky Katara numbly stood and muttered something about a bath. She walked until she found a waterfall pooling and being heated by hot springs. Using her bending she checked to make sure that there was nothing poisoning or living in the water.

She stripped down after ensuring she was alone, usually she kept her white underclothes on except when she was in a bathing house. But now she needed the comfort of the water. Pulling the ornaments from her hair she unbraided it and it fell like a curtain around her toned frame. Taking a deep breath she raised her arms and dove in, barely making a splash, ripples being the only sign of her entry. Surfacing she dashed the tears from her eyes and twisting her fingers she brought her tears together, forming a shimmering disc with the symbol for water entwined with the symbol for air. She balanced the disk on her fingertip and smiled nostalgically. She formed a thin thread of water and hung the small pendant around her neck. It fell right between her breasts and she felt comforted by its smooth weight.

Then she heard a twig snap near her. Forming a sheet of water it quickly melded around her skin, forming a sheath of what almost looked like watered silk. Breathing deeply she pulled water around her in a writhing circle ready to strike at anything. That was when she saw him.

Head bowed dejectedly, glider clutched listlessly in his fingers, he dropped to his knees at the edge of the pond and sighed "I can't do it Katara." His pleading voice reminded her of the 12 year old he had once been. The water threading around her hands trickled back into the pool as she stepped out of the pond towards him. When she was just a foot or two away she bit her lip. Taking one final step towards him she sank to her knees with him. Cupping his cheek she brought his cloud colored eyes to meet her own sea colored ones.

She tried to smile through the pain. "You must Aang, the future of your people rests with you." Looking at the man before her, for Aang had ceased to be a child long ago, she could deny herself no longer. Sliding her fingers further along his jaw she leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. Her eyes popped open when Aang broke the kiss and stood. She looked away, her eyes full of embarrassment, shame and hurt. Her shoulders slumped and her body curled in on itself as she whispered "I'm sor-"

Aang effortlessly lifted her from the ground. Her water garment still slithered around her and she was grateful for its coverage. She was so focused on keeping her eyes averted that she almost missed his almost soundless whisper. "I can't do it because I'm in love with you"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. He looked nervous, embarrassed, and completely loveable. Smiling through her tears she said "I've always loved you Aang, since you asked me to go penguin sledding with you" he stepped closer causing Katara to remember that his six foot frame nearly dwarfed her 5'8" one. He slid his hand to her neck, his thumb tilting her head as he leaned down. Katara's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met again. When he slanted his lips across hers with even more force she swayed and gripped his biceps for support. His first hand joined the other to twist in her hair. Feeling restless Katara needed to feel his skin. Sliding her hands up to his shoulders she gasped and gripped his tunic when Aang's tongue slid across her bottom lip. Taking advantage of the opening Aang delved into her mouth in earnest. Feeling the rising desperation Katara slid her hands across his chest to the band of his outfit. Peeling it away from his ribs she ran her fingers along his heated flesh. The growl of excitement from him caused the heat in her lower belly to flare. When Katara had stripped him to the waist she began to map his form with her fingers. She mewled in protest as Aang trailed kisses across her cheek to her jaw. When he found the sensitive spot about an inch above the juncture of shoulder and neck she cried out and dug her fingernails into his back. She could feel his smile against her skin as she moaned again. Angling her head a bit she placed an open mouth kiss at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Rewarded with a groan she trailed her lips lower to his collarbone. When she nipped at it she felt the hum of approval vibrate through his frame.

She cried out in loss as he pushed away from her. Her cry turned breathless as his hands shot out together and split apart. The water that had been her garment nearly shot off her body. Pulling his hands towards him he kicked his right foot, bringing up a slab of clean rock. Sliding his hands in a horizontal motion the water flowed across the rock, cleaning it of all debris. Taking a step towards him, she lifted her face as his lips descended.

Using her nimble fingers she nearly ripped his jumpsuit off him. He gripped her hips as he pushed her back against the makeshift pallet. She let out a small giggle as he lifted her to sit on it but the laughter quickly turned into a heated groan as he trailed wet kisses from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Finding the pendant there he smiled, pressing his fingertips upon it he carved more symbols into the back of the water diamond. It now said 'Water and Air, Katara and Aang'. Satisfied he smiled at her before latching onto her nipple. Gripping his shoulders she gathered him closer, leaning forward he urged her to lie back. She scooted back across the earthen table-like structure and he followed closely. He kissed back up to her lips and then leant back. She gripped his hips as he nestled between her legs. Katara beamed as the heat increased between them and she felt a sense of right, of comfort, of home.

"Katara, I love you," Aang's heartfelt confession brought tears to her eyes and she cupped his face.

"Aang, I'll always love you," she sighed as he stretched her open and slid inside slowly. It was lucky she'd lost her hymen in battle, but being a virgin she was still very tight and it was uncomfortable being stretched like that. He went slowly, and the heat that had built between them flared again as they kissed passionately. Soon it was painless to feel Aang sliding in and out. Then the fire in her lower belly returned, Aang had beads of sweat across his brow and his cloud grey eyes had darkened with desire.

Katara cried out with pleasure as Aang hit a sensitive spot each time he slid deeper. Her fingers scrabbled across his back, scoring the flesh. Aang slid his hand down her side and touched her intimately, her eyes widened as she cried out. The heat concentrated in that point and one long stroke more and she fell apart. Fireworks burst before her eyes as her body pulsed with energy. She heard Aang give a shout of triumph as he convulsed on top of her. He lay, replete, upon her chest and she stroked his head.

"Katara, I'll do it, if you want me to." Hearing this declaration she almost allowed her selfish, jealous heart to keep him to herself. Her honest, true self though, realized that he was the only hope the earth had for Airbenders. She smiled as his finger tips trailed the column of her throat to circle the pendant upon her chest.

"Aang, I love you too much to let anything come between us," he nodded determinedly. He stood as he spoke

"I'll tell them no then." She caught his arm and stayed him.

"No, you must do it, I'm just telling you that I love you enough to trust you to do this," a tear escaped her eye and she dashed it away quickly. He enfolded her in his arms, whispering promises.

"When we take you home I'll ask your father's permission, but that necklace means you're mine," she nodded solemnly at the boy's sullen declaration, he almost seemed to think her father would deny him.

"I've always been yours."

I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I - I

Please read and review! Let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or if you think I should continue. -LP


	2. Duty Done?

Only You

Only You

LunarianPrincess

Summary: Aang must do his duty as Avatar and the last Airbender. Will his love for Katara be denied?

Warnings: This is a mature story, it is not useless smut but it is not meant for people who can't see R rated movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, honestly!

Chapter 2 WARNING: This chapter contains mature content and if you are offended by that please desist reading immediately.

CHAPTER 2: Duty Done?

I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I – I

Katara lay still, listening to Aang's shallow breathing. Her gaze traveled across the star flocked sky to the brilliant moon. That was when the thought thudded into her minds. Gasping she thrust Aang away and cast about for her discarded clothes.

"Aang the elders, they're waiting!" feeling the dried sweat on her body she grimaced. She pulled a wave of water to fall on their bodies, sluicing away the evidence of their earlier actions. Aang did something that caused a breeze to blow around them, drying the water that clung in droplets to their naked flesh. They hurriedly put their clothes to rights and make themselves presentable.

"Come with me" the command lacked authority and held more uncertainty than conviction. Katara clasped his hand as they headed through the trees in the direction of the torches.

Aang let go of her hand when they reached the tent. She watched as he straightened his shoulders and walked towards the flap and held it open for her. She stayed one step behind him as they approached the seated elders. Katara flinched slightly and tried to keep the blush off her cheeks. She felt comforted that Aang's cheeks were suspiciously pink as well. This council, made of the most powerful benders of each nation, and all members of the White Lotus, was very familiar to Katara and Aang for a variety of reasons. Katara and Aang surveyed their friends and mentors. Iroh, Bumi, and Pakku sat silent at the other end of the tent. Katara could see they were surprised the Avatar had brought her.

Bumi spoke first "Aang, you are called by this council to do your duty as the last Airbender." Katara felt a part of her chest constrict as she thought about what this entailed. There was a charged silence as the council surveyed the two young people in front of them. Iroh look contemplative while Pakku looked skeptical and more than a little censure was in his eyes, Bumi had his usual crazed expression but Katara knew that his mind was churning behind that deceptive mask.

"Are you ready?" Iroh asked gently. A silence passed as Aang contemplated the choice in front of him. He could no longer keep them at bay with reminders of his youth, and after falling for Katara he knew he couldn't claim to be a monk. Only one path was left to him now. Katara clenched her hands in front of her as Aang nodded tersely. The council looked pleased as they stood.

"Katara goes with me." Unlike the plea put to her this command was backed by an iron will. Aang's face was passive but the air still rang with the power of his authority.

The council stilled and looked at the two intently. "You do know what the avatar's duty is, Katara?" Pakku's quiet question caused her stomach to drop, she could hear the questions that lay behind that innocent first question. She couldn't admit it to her now grandfather, but she knew she had to do this, follow Aang no matter where his path led. She nodded soberly as she felt the weight of four gazes on her. She spoke into the slightly rebuking silence.

"Aang has requested I accompany him during his… duty" her voice was wavering and she almost couldn't get the final word out. She prayed that the council would not question her further. The three traded knowing glances as Katara wished to be swallowed by the earth and Aang looked on rebelliously.

"Very well, this way" Iroh led the way through a small flap down a long covered walkway into a large tent that had many pillows mounded on the floor mostly covering a thickly padded pallet, a low table which had various fruits and sweets piled on platters, and a few low lit lamps. The dim light made the tent seem more intimate and the setting was opulent and obviously intended to become a den for seduction. Katara heard one of the three men clap and three women were led in.

The first was obviously from the fire nation, her red robe was sheer and she wore a tiny under robe of gold cloth. Her brown hair was curly and pulled back by a band of red glittering material. It cascaded down her back and a few tendrils curled on her cheek highlighting the amber colored orbs that lie above. They were outlined in kohl, creating a smoky effect that made her eyes seem to glow with a golden light. Katara surveyed her slim body enviously, the woman was willowy, only about 2 inches shorter than Katara herself.

The girl in the middle was from the water tribe but she was as different from Katara as night and day. The girl was at least 6 inches shorter, and very thin. Her black hair was short and severe, and her blue eyes were downward tilted, her lips thin and blood red. The thin silver robe she wore showed the dark blue breast band and skirt she wore, much like Katara's own summer swimwear. There was no necklace around her neck and Katara wondered if she was really not engaged.

The earth kingdom girl was of middle height, and very voluptuous. Her abundant curves were barely kept at bay by the lush green velvet robe she wore. Her brown hair was riotously curly and held out of her face by an elaborate gold headdress. Her rosy cheeks brought attention to her sparkling green eyes and full rosy lips. Other than the sumptuous green robe the earth kingdom girl wore nothing. Katara gauged their ages, she assumed the fire nation girl was about 23, the water tribe 18, and the earth kingdom girl around her own age of 20.

While Katara had been assessing the girls Aang had been watching her, he saw her eyes flicker between the girls sizing them up and he ached to assure her that they held no allure for him. He noticed that after the first tense minute the council had fled the room. But not before announcing "You know what is required of you, Avatar, do not disappoint us" and with that they swept out of the room and left 5 very uncomfortable occupants.

Aang had no clue what to do, luckily Katara could sense this. Silently she began to disrobe, he watched raptly as each inch of flesh was revealed to him, this time with the luxury of lamplight so he could see what he had so reverently been touching that short while ago. His eyes followed the trail of falling cloth, first her collarbones between which hung the pendant they had made, then her full breasts which hung full and round. Her flat stomach was revealed under her tapering ribs and flared out after the trim waist. The cute bellybutton and then the small thatch of chestnut hair that glistened between her thighs were revealed before the garment fell silently at her feet, at last revealing her strong legs.

He stared transfixed as she stepped closer to him and captured his lips, his hands remained at his side as she devoured his mouth. Shortly she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, her look of lust was belied by the deep breath she took and the tense workings of her throat as she swallowed. He watched as she stepped towards the girl from the fire nation, and felt his eyes widen as the two girls looked each other in the eye before engaging in a kiss. It was relatively chaste, and nowhere near as passionate as Aang's kiss, but Katara felt herself compelled to follow this through nonetheless. She let out a small groan as the other girls tongue came out to swipe at her lips. Aang's moan was audible as the fire nation girl grabbed Katara's hair and tilted her head to attack her mouth in earnest.

Aang felt his lower body tighten as Katara kissed the other girl, and felt his breath catch in anticipation as Katara pulled her mouth away and set her hands to the fire nation girl's body. Her hands were trembling as she followed through on her intentions. She pulled first on the sash holding the outer robe together and it fell easily off the other girl's body, next Katara grabbed the shoulders of the under robe and began peeling it off the girl's body. He heard whispering and suddenly the girl opened her mouth to say something and released "Roza" on a broken groan as Katara latched her teeth around the nipple that had just been revealed.

As soon as the Fire nation girl was completely naked Katara stepped away and stood before the Water tribe girl. The small girl began disrobing as Katara came to stand before her. Her expression was hard to read as Katara's hands framed her face. Her voice was thin as she said her name. "Nahla" as soon as her outer robe was off she reached forward to stroke her hands softly down Katara's arms. Gripping her wrists Nahla brought her hands to her breast band. Nahla's eyes fluttered shut as Katara placed her hands over her chest. Katara glanced back and nodded at Roza, twitching her head in a come hither motion. Roza stepped behind Nahla and slid her hands around her bust and slid them slowly down to rest on the tie holding her skirt up. Slowly Katara and Roza disrobed Nahla. And as soon as she was naked they took turns lightly kissing her. Then the three of them converged on the last girl. As the three girls stepped towards her the last girl giggled then grabbed the edges of her robe and pulled them apart. As the velvet drifted to her feet her voice reached them. "Gaia." The four of them moved towards the large pallet that lay in a sea of pillows. The other three girls sank to their knees while Katara held her hand out.

"Aang," just his name and yet it was a siren call he couldn't resist. He took the few steps to meet her and when he took her hand she pulled him close and kissed him. He lost himself in that kiss and barely registered the three sets of hands that began divesting him of his clothes. When he was finally naked he felt their lips on various places of his body and he couldn't hold back his groan. Katara pulled back and sank to her knees to join them. Looking down he found four women sliding their hands and lips all over his body. As his eyes threatened to roll back in his head they softly pulled him down to join them. Each of the other three girls took the chance to kiss him. Each girl's kiss was different. Roza's was aggressive and hot, Nahla's was fleeting and ever changing, while Gaia's was solid and straightforward. As Aang kissed these other girls he couldn't help but compare them to Katara, and each girl came up short. His heart belonged to one girl, and he was relieved that he hadn't felt the slightest amount of attraction to these other girls.

Aang's thoughts of Katara made him look around he was surprised to find that she had stepped away from the group of them lying on the pallet. He started to rise, to go to her, when he saw her returning with something in her hands. A small glass phial was in her hands and he saw a serene smile on her face as he met her gaze. He had tensed when he had found her missing but when she knelt beside him and pushed him into a reclining position most of the tension faded from his body. She poured a small amount of the fragrant oil on his chest and began to run her fingers soothingly along his body. Six hands quickly joined hers and he let out a small hum as they massaged his body from all sides. Then his eyes opened as he felt two sets of hands leave his body. There was Katara straddling his thighs while guiding Roza to sit in front of her. Two sets of hands grabbed his penis as Roza sank on it. He watched it disappear into her before lifting his eyes to Katara. Her eyes were sad but determined as she stared at him.

"I love you" he mouthed at her. He smiled as she returned the sentiment. Her eyes brightened and she slid her hands up the other girl's body to cup her breasts. Aang and Katara kept eye contact as Roza rode him to completion. When they both cried out the hands that had not stopped massaging his body were removed. Roza moved away as Katara gathered him close and kissed him. Aang's body felt hyper sensitive and he groaned as Katara's nipples grazed his chest. Her hands trailed down his chest before gripping him softly. Her soft, slow strokes caused his breath to leave his lungs as he got hard again.

As soon as he was fully hard again she turned him around to where Nahla lay before him with her legs splayed open. Katara took one of his hands in hers and slid it up to Nahla's juncture. He was surprised to hear Nahla's breathless moan as their mingled fingers slid up her wet slit. Katara's hand left his and she gripped his dick again. She pushed against his hip with her left hand while her right placed him at the juncture of Nahla's legs. He slid slowly into her tight channel as Katara rained kisses along his upper back. Gaia joined in by sliding behind Nahla and lifting her up to rest on her lap. As soon as she was situated Gaia's hands came up to pinch at Nahla's nipples. As Nahla began to moan and Aang began to groan Katara and Gaia placed their hands between the couple and stroked Nahla until she screamed. As Aang reached his completion his head fell back to rest on Katara's shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him again, running her hands soothingly along his shoulders. Aang took a few deep breaths as he lounged against Katara.

Nahla slid over to drop by Roza's side and was soon asleep. Aang looked guilty over at them before glancing sheepishly at Katara.

"Are you su…" Aang was cut off by Gaia's lips. She had leaned forward and sandwiched him between Katara and her. After she had kissed him she leaned up and kissed Katara hard. Watching his love kiss another woman was an experience that caused him excitement and distress in equal amounts. Watching the two of them was incredibly erotic and yet it made him worry about her devotion to him. He watched as Katara's eyes fluttered open and met his gaze. She kept eye contact as she deliberately kissed the girl. Her hands came up and pushed the other girl resolutely away as she knelt forward. She pulled Aang up with her as she knelt and placed him between her and Gaia and she alternated between kissing him and kissing her. She dragged her nails softly up and down his torso and soon he could feel Gaia following her example. Soon the two girls had him hard again.

Katara slid from behind him and went to stand behind Gaia. She sank behind the other girl and pulled Aang forward. As Aang sank into Gaia he met Katara's lips and devoured them. His hand slipped behind Gaia and slid between Katara's legs. He groaned into her mouth as he felt how wet she was. He felt Gaia's fingernails sink into the flesh of his shoulder as he stroked harder. Katara moaned as he slid a finger lightly across the nub at the top of her slit. It took a short while before the Aang started to tense, following his release the two girls began to moan as first Gaia then Katara began to convulse.

Gaia moaned loudly as her head arched backwards. Aang slipped out of her and drew Katara to the side where he cradled her in his arms and kissed her gently. She sighed softly as her hands came up to frame his face. He lay back and she lay her head on his shoulder as they settled in to sleep. They could hear the breathing of the other three girls on the other side of the pallet as they closed their eyes.

"It's done Aang, your duty, it's done now," Katara's voice faded out as she slipped into sleep. His brow furrowed as he contemplated that thought. He wondered if the council would really end it at this. His eyes slipped closed as he pulled Katara closer as if to ward off the visions of endless duties danced in his head.

I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I - I

Please read and review! Let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or if you think I should continue. -LP


End file.
